Snorlax
Snorlax (スノアラックス, Sunoarakusu) is a Normal-type Sleeping Pokémon that is known to evolved form of a Munchlax when leveled up with high friendship. In order to catch one, a Trainer must first awaken it with music from either a Poké Flute or Pokégear set to the Poké Flute channel. Apperance :Voice actor: Michael Haigney (both English and Japanese) Snorlax's body is composed of mostly its belly, where most of its fat reserves accumulate. It wakes up only to eat and seldom exercises. Its head is also large, and it has two pointed teeth protruding from its mouth. It has two eyes that are rarely seen open, giving it the appearance that it is sleeping. Its two hind feet, with three claws and a circular brown paw pad, are extremely large compared to most Pokémon, assisting its balance when it chooses to stand. Its arms and fore claws are short, but are long enough for Snorlax to grab its food and eat it, and strong enough to deliver powerful blows. It is usually dark blue or green in color. Its height is 6'11" and weight is 1014.1 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities When trained and exercised properly, Snorlax can gain supreme strength and ability. They can throw incredibly powerful punches and cause immense earthquakes. Snorlax have a strong digestion system, allowing them to eat anything (even moldy food) without getting an upset stomach. Behavior Snorlax spend the majority of their time sleeping, surviving on their stored fat. Many Snorlax only awaken once a month, spending their waking time finding more food. A hungry Snorlax is not satisfied until it consumes 900 pounds (400 kilograms) of food, and then it goes back to sleep. If one ever sees a sleeping Snorlax, he or she should not wake it up, because these Pokémon become very grumpy if their peaceful dreams become interrupted. Several Psychic Pokémon using Dream Eater find this out the hard way. Aside from this, they are very docile and even allow children to bounce on their big bellies. Habitat Snorlax are often in mountains and forests. However, they sometimes wander into towns and streets and sleep there. They have been documented in Kanto, and evidence suggests that they could be found in Sinnoh. Diet Snorlax are not picky, and will eat anything and everything that is edible---even other Pokémon. (as evidenced by a Snorlax's attempt to eat Misty's Goldeen in Snack Attack) They are fond of large, thorny vines or their diet may compose of bananas found in grasslands. Snorlax only wake up to eat. They need to eat about 900 lbs. (90% of their bodyweight) to be satisfied before falling back to sleep. Some Snorlax sleep for a month at a time, so 900 lbs. of food is enough to sustain them for at least one month whilst asleep.. Major appearances Ash's Snorlax In Snack Attack!, a Snorlax was eating the grapefuits of the Grapefruit Islands. Ash managed to capture it near the end of the episode. After the adventures in the Orange Islands, Ash's Snorlax spent most of its time at Professor Oak's lab. Other Snorlax first appeared in Wake Up Snorlax!. This Snorlax belonging to a Hippie was blocking the water flow to a small village. A Snorlax also appeared in the Pikachu short Pikachu and Pichu as part of the Pichu Brothers Posse. It also appeared in other episodes of the Sonic Pokémon Chronicles and made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior along with the Pichu Brothers and their friends. Multiple alternately colored Snorlax appeared in Snorlax Snowman. These Snorlax were adapted to more frigid climates that were seen in the episode. One in particular was befriended by Pikachu and his friends. In The Garden of Eatin', another Snorlax was causing trouble for a man named Marcel by eating the bananas in his Slakoth Banana Garden. Marcel's newly evolved Vigoroth defeated the Snorlax, allowing him to capture it. Afterwards, Marcel made an attraction around his new Snorlax: a relaxation room. A Snorlax appeared in PK12, in which it ate Corphish's bananas that were on sale. A Snorlax belonging to Daniel takes part in the Pokéathlon in A Marathon Rivalry!. Snorlax also appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure helping hold on to the nest containing some Exeggcute and Togepi. A Snorlax appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant!. Minor appearances A Snorlax doll is seen in Ash's room in Pokémon - I Choose You!. A Snorlax appeared in a picture in Pokémon Paparazzi. A Snorlax was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Snorlax blocked the path to a cave in A Hot Water Battle A Snorlax appeared in UnBEARable in Ash's thoughts. A Snorlax appeared in Nerves of Steelix! in Jessie's flashback. In Wish Upon a Star Shape, the Pokémon Mystery Club found crop circles created by a Snorlax. A Snorlax under the ownership of an unknown Trainer battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference in A Claim to Flame!. Training Daze featured a red Snorlax which Jessie, James, Jake, and Mewoth, while competing with Butch, Cassidy, and Raticate, were sent to steal in order to become official Team Rocket field agents. The Snorlax turned out to be Viper, the Team Rocket Academy Drill Sergeant in disguise. In Lights, Camerupt, Action, a Snorlax was a sheriff in a western-themed Pokémon movie. A Snorlax also appeared near the end of Destiny Deoxys, evolving from Munchlax in order to stay afloat during a 'flood' of malfunctioning robots. In Queen of the Serpentine, a Snorlax made a cameo as one of Lucy's pets. Roman, who appeared in A Full Course Tag Battle!, owns a Snorlax. A Snorlax appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!. A Snorlax belonging to a Coordinator appeared in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!. It was used along with a Wooper for the Double Performance required during the Daybreak Contest. A Snorlax appeared in a flashback in Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!. A Snorlax made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Snorlax appeared in PK22. A Snorlax appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Pokédex entry Snorlax, Sleeping Pokémon. The evolved form of Munchlax. This Pokémon is the heaviest species of all known Pokémon, with some weighing more than 1,000 pounds. Snorlax's hunger isn't satisfied unless it eats at least 900 pounds of food per day. Once it is full, it promptly goes to sleep. After eating its fill, Snorlax becomes much too lazy and sleepy to move or lift even a finger, which then makes it safe to bounce upon and small children sometimes play on its belly. Snorlax wakes only to eat. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Green-colored Pokémon Category:Peach-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Tan-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon